


Time for Camelotties!

by cheese



Category: Merlin (TV), Teletubbies - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Destroying Childhood Memories, M/M, ruined childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, in Camelotty Land, Art and Merly Werly decided to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Camelotties!

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin/Teletubbies fusion, written for challenge 6 of summerpornathon 2012: crossovers/fusions

_One day, in Camelotty Land, Art and Merly Werly decided to have sex._

_They had been working up to it for a long long while, taking their time and not rushing into things._

_First they held hands:_

“Hand Hugs!” Merly Werly shouted, jumping up and down, swinging their joined hands back and forth.

“Shut up, Merly Werly,” said Art. He sounded grumpy.

_Uh oh, Art said a bad word! He hurt Merly Werly’s feelings._

Merly Werly looked sad and pulled his hand away from the Hand Hug.

_Art, you need to say sorry!_

Art folded his arms. 

Merly Werly pouted.

_Look at how sad you’ve made Merly Werly! Say sorry, Art._

“Sorry, Merly Werly.” Art said quietly.

_I didn’t hear that, Art, did you, Merly Werly?_

Merly Werly shook his head.

_Say it like you mean it, Art._

Art turned to Merly Werly and reached out to take Merly Werly’s hand into a Hand Hug once more. 

“Sorry, Merly Werly.” 

“’s okay,” replied Merly Werly, and smiled. 

 

♥ ♥ ♥

_Then they hugged:_

_Art spent all day frolicking outside with Gwennie, playing in the daisies, laughing and singing. When he finally came back to the Lotty Castle, Merly Werly looked sad._

“Why are you sad, Merly Werly?” 

“You were gone,” replied Merly Werly, curling up in the big comfy chaise.

“Yes.” Art didn’t get it.

“Missed you,” Merly Werly clarified, looking at Art with sad eyes.

“Oh,” said Art. He sat next to him. “You’re silly,” Art told him and wrapped his stocky red arms around Merly Werly. 

_Aww, Art hugged Merly Werly! Hug him back! Hug him back!_

Merly Werly turned to Art and wrapped his arms around him. They both smiled.

 

♥ ♥ ♥

_Then they kissed:_

It was the day when Morgie decided she did not like Camelotty Land anymore and took her share of daisies, her favourite pillow, and half of the Lotty treasure with her. Art was sad.

“I’m sad,” Art said, resting his head on Merly Werly’s shoulder. 

“Maybe she’ll come back?” Merly Werly petted Art.

“She took her sleep juice.” 

Merly Werly gasped. Now he looked sad, too.

“Will everyone leave me?” Art asked, looking up at Merly Werly. “Will you?”

Merly Werly looked back, and shook his head, saying, “Never ever, Art. I will never leave you.”

Art smiled then, big and bright. “You’re the best, Merly Werly,” he told him. 

Merly Werly smiled back.

They leaned in closer and closer until their lips touched. 

_Merly Werly and Art were kissing. Let’s leave them alone._

♥ ♥ ♥

_And so it went. But after the hand hugs and the body hugs and the kissing, Art and Merly Werly were ready for the next step:_

“Are you sure about this, Art?” Merly Werly asked, lying down on Art’s big comfy bed, in his soft, silky sheets. 

Art rubbed Merly Werly’s belly, making him vibrate and purr. He nodded. 

Merly Werly smiled at Art and kissed him, his tongue licking into Art’s mouth, meeting Art’s tongue in a dance. 

Art continued rubbing Merly Werly’s belly until the wand on the top of his head began to grow longer and thicker. 

Merly Werly broke away from the kiss and looked up at the top of Art’s head, where the usually small sceptre was opening into the shape of a crown, welcoming and open.

Art vibrated with pleasure when Merly Werly touched it, and clung to Merly Werly’s sides, thrusting his belly harder and harder against Merly Werly’s. Each movement made the crown at the top of his head open up and drip even more. 

“Do it,” commanded Art, angling the crown down, moving his head to give Merly Werly access. 

Merly Werly nodded, ran his hand through the slick crown, then over his wand, getting it wet. He angled his head, looking into Art’s eyes the whole time and held his wand in place as it slid through Art’s crown. 

Art vibrated on the bed, unable to hold still. Merly Werly moved his wand back and forth through Art’s crown, over and over. They clung to each other as the pleasure built. 

Art seemed to be getting close to release, body shaking, he held onto Merly Werly, tight. Merly Werly sped up and pushed harder and more until Art’s body went rigid, then stilled, Lotty custard leaking from his crown. 

Merly Werly only pushed his wand through a couple more times before Lotty custard spilled from him too. 

_Ew, Merly Werly and Art made a mess. Clean it--_

“Shut up,” said Art. 

_Bye bye._


End file.
